Lier Lier, I'm a Vampire
Lier Lier, I'm a Vampire is an episode of Anime: Camp Generations. Plot This begins the television broadcast of Molly's World; a TV show featuring Molly answering all confused questions. Tenten has a question and Molly told everyone that when you borrow stuff, you are in there dept and they will have to owe you lots of more things. Molly tells Tenten the story of a 16-year old man who lied about something and got in trouble with it. The episode focuses on Terry Wilson (voiced by Kel Mitchel of Kenan & Kel and All That) telling a lie that an eclipse was coming. Now, Terry is stealing money while people are trying to find a way to stop the eclipse from coming. Then, Terry admits he lied and everyone was mad at him until a real eclipse showed up and tried to tell the truth but no one believes him. Then, he goes to Ben, Dren, Conan, Jimmy, Raggedy and Molly for help to go to Planet GalaxyOMega9 to convince the aliens that the eclipse must stop. After the episodes plot, Tenten realizes that and agrees to pay Molly back with interest. Then, Willy Wonka (voiced by Johnny Depp) comes and yells what was she doing. Molly said that he owes her for testing the Chocofier on her. Willy Wonka says who told you that. Molly presses the button and he disappears. Then, Conan comes and says that she owes him for using his camera set and Molly runs away. Special Guest Star *Bruce Brown - Announcer Guy *Kel Mitchel - Terry Wilson *Johnny Depp - Willy Wonka Trivia *Kel Mitchel, who plays Kel Kimble in Kenan & Kel and appears on All-That numeral times, voices Terry Wilson. Quotes *'Tenten:' Here it goes. A kid comes in and asks for a favor. Should I pay her back with 5 dollars or more? **'Molly Hale:' No, no, no, no, no. Listen up people. When you borrow money or ask someone a favor, you are in there dept. (a screen-bug shows Tenten in a jail cell) Which is where you don't want to be. **'Tenten:' Aw come on. It was only a movie. **'Molly Hale:' What about the popcorn machine and large bag she shared with you. (a screen-bug shows popcorn with an elephant on it) And the Diet Cokk soda? (a screen bug of a soda appears) Or maybe the trip to the movies in a 100 delux windowed limo (a screen-bug shows a limo with 100 windows). Or the sunglasses so THE SUN WON'T BURN IN YOUR EYES!!! (a screen-bug shows Joe Cool's sunglasses) Plus, movie tickets. (a screen-bug shows movie tickets) **'Tenten:' OK! OK! So I OWE YOU ONE!!! **'Molly Hale:' Ah, ah, ahhh!!! The four words you should never say are "I Owe You One". Because it never ends up being only one. Let me tell you a sad and true story about someone who lied to the whole world and found out the lie the hard way. (a screen-bug shows a man with a buzzcut named Terry Wilson) **'Tenten:' You don't have to make one deal about it. **'Molly Hale:' Shhh!!! Tenten, I'm about to tell the story. (the Terry screen bug zooms in and the episode starts) *'Jimmy:' Let's promise each other: no more fibbing. **'Terry:' All because of my fib. *'Terry:' An eclipse is coming. An eclipse is coming. *'Jimmy:' Hey man. I just want a say man. If you don't just smile once in a while. Well be saved from the planet that really vile. **'Conan:' Just give it a trial. **'Molly Hale:' It's always in style. **'Terry:' I gotta go make a stinky pile. (everybody gets shocked) *'Molly Hale:' (tearing) Wasen't that a touching story? **'Tenten:' Yes. OK! Molly. I'm gonna pay you back with interest. **'Molly Hale:' Well, that's our show. Until next time. This is Molly's World. (an animated screen-bug appears which is Willy Wonka) **'Willy Wonka:' What's going on here? What are you doing to my chocolate factory? **'Molly Hale:' But you owe me for that last time you turned me into chocolate. **'Willy Wonka:' Says who? **'Molly Hale:' (turns off the screen bug) Don't worry. We're even now. (Conan comes) **'Conan:' Yeah! Well, you owe me your using my spy camera set for your show. **'Molly Hale:' Uhhh... well goodbye. Amscray. (runs) **'Conan:' Come back here. (episode ends)